BRUNY GAMES GUDBYE STWEAM
Youtube Videos '"BRUNY GAMES GUDBYE STWEAM" '''was Warren's final stream uploaded by MrABasicGamer's 2nd channel, 'Jacob - kohai' on February 24th, 2016. This was Wolferian's farewell to youtube as he stated he was leaving youtube forever to pursue a shitty career in DeviantArt. Due to inabilities of uploading it to Wolferian's channel, Jacob said he would be the host and upload it on his 2nd channel, (probably because he didnt want his main channel having that type of cancer) Background Due to this ''supposedly ''being the final video Wolferian would ever appear in, MrABasicGamer and Wolferian decided to put their beef in the past aside and actually collaborate in a stream like they did in the late months of 2014. Wolferian was declining his rate of uploading videos during the early portions of 2016 and had been chatting with Shane the Fatass for months about leaving Youtube due to the amount of controversy surrounding his channel and the cyber bully trolls who try to rape his behind on a daily basis. During the month of January, Wolferian uploaded two videos, '"sctyh training" 'and '"Colab1" 'which were both below average animations showing off Warrens weeaboo tendencies. Other than that however, no videos were uploaded. It appeared as if he actually went true to his promise and stopped uploading videos..nope The Final Stream The Goodbye Stream itself opened up with Jacob Yoloson seemingly yelling into the mic for literally two minutes but no sound can be heard. After that, Wolferian joins the hangout and states that he finally got into the chat. MrABasicGamers real life brother and fellow troll, Alex, makes a voice appearance and asks Warren a ton of questions such as why Warren is leaving Youtube and his current status on DeviantArt. Wolferian, being the self-centered cunt he is barely acknowledged any of this questions and only gave him and his fans simple answers. Jacob meanwhile, starts reading fanart where almost every word is "bicth" (it gets annoying fairly quickly) During the video, Warren asked to draw a picture on his tablet to show off his animation skills. He then draws the most abysmal Spiderman elf crossover and even uploads it to his DeviantArt account The stream lasts about an hour and even a few trolls and aquatainces were present for the live stream, including Skippy Flippy, General Gerry, and even Sir.Action. Wolferian gives a few words for leaving and quietly leaves the chat, people at the time were thinking this would be the last time anyone would see him on Youtube The Aftermath For awhile, Wolferian made good on his promise and never touched his youtube page. Then on April 12th, the unthinkable had occurred. Warren deleted all his videos. Anything spanning February 24th, 2016 to the past is irretrievable. Did He Actually Leave? On May 2nd, 2016, Warren returned to uploading animation videos sporadically on his suffering channel, so there was no point in the final stream whatsoever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVXTWun9hng Jacobs reaction to Warren leaving: ''"NO MY BESS FWEND IS LEVING UTUB!" Skippy Flippy's comment in the live chat: "gudbye warrant"